


A helping hand from future pasted

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the past chat is hart , but what happen when future them save them .<br/>what they going to do when they find out that there married and have kids<br/>will mari/ ladybug walk forwards or is she going to run back to the pasted . </p><p>please read notes on page one before you read<br/>thank you .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A terrible start

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING THIS WRITIER IS DISLEXIC IF THAT A PROBLEM PLEACSE DONT READ ON .  
> IF YOU SEE A SPELLING MISTAKE PLEASE COMEANT WHAT IT IS AND THE PAGE YOU READ IT ON .  
> THANK YOU  
> hope every one in joys this .

taking hit was something chat was great at only not this time this time they really hart so when he was almost hit ladybug wrapped her yo yo around chat torso . as they zapped to the future but when they got there .  
As they land she saw her partner fall no to the roof .  
" CHAT no no no no " she screamed as she ran to his side .

BLOOD she could she blood seeping through his hands.  
" my --- lady " between coughing, his once wild eyes dull with pain she kneeled down next to him pull him close to her .  
ladybug couldn't stand seeing him in pain .  
" it's going to be ok trusted me chat "  
but one thing was even worse Paris was still  
tears began slipping from her eyes " my lady I hear something " he said  
just as he said that to people slowly walk up .  
" little ladybug " the voice was older but so simile it was unreal she looked up to see just that .  
" who are you ?" standing in front of her was an older chat and ladybug about 25 years older .  
" we 're you but we really need to get your chat help and we cant do that here ."  
" okay but you hart him more I will kill you myself " the to just stopped mouths hung open  
" my lady give- them -a -break " she look down in to his eye she could see he wouldn't hold on much longer and then at the hero's and said " okay lets go " with that the older ladybug carefully picked up chat so she coursed him as little pain as possible.  
before the older chat picked up the little ladybug in his arm laughing at her protested " it's okay little lady look everything's going to be fine or I would not be here would I "  
" no " with that he jumped off to catch up with his lady who was almost home .

when she got home she was greeted by a worried look Hugo and Emma who started to help her with the bleeding kid in her arms  
not much older then them self's .  
but when they saw there father holding a young girl they new was there mum and dad but pasted them .

" Emma , Hugo please tack this little lady up stairs but don't tell who I am she wont know ok be careful " he said handing over mari to Hugo and up the stairs the 3 went .  
slowly he placed her down on the gusted bed  
" you can DE transform we all ready know " he said as he sat on the edge of the bed as Emma whet to get a wash cloth  
"thanks " with that lady bug was no more as mari was know in here place .  
" he's going to be fine don't worry ." Emma said as she join them passing mari the wash cloth and some cookies  
marinette look down at tiki who tuck the cookie gladly .

down stairs  
" chat we know it ok you can release it we have all read lived this day "  
with that he became Adrien again sending more pain along his body making him groan in pain.  
" ok we're going to tack off your shirt okay " with that he nodded  
and started to patch him up .  
but at some point he blacked out from pain but when he came to he felt something next to his hand .  
" plagg " he mumbled opening his eyes he felt him move from his hand to above his face .  
" kid your awake don't ever do that again " plagg was really worried and it showed .  
" sorry plagg I didn't see it "  
" its ok kid but your going to start to feel it soon "  
" I know " he said as a tear slid down his face but he didn't care right know if anyone saw him cry .

mean while .

Emma and Hugo had gone to sleep .  
while older chat stayed down stair out off Mari's site when un transformed,  
older her and mari where talking 

" how you feeling ? " older marinette said  
" im doing okay thank you, how chat doing ?"  
" he fine he maybe bit out of it for a hour or two and lasted time I cheeked he was out cold "  
" how can that ally cat sleep why im here dyeing to know if he's still chat "  
" I know how you feel but I had to put up with him long he get's worse trusted me "  
" is he still the same when you found out " mari knew she was pushing but she wonted to know .  
" yes but no because he showed me a side of him that some people with never know , but it was worth all of his terrible puns and you will see one day " the older her said  
" mari I think you should get some more sleep you can see chat in the morning "  
" I 'll try and we'll see about tomorrow when we get there , thank you again "  
with that she snuggle down and closed her eyes .  
tomorrow, tomorrow that will be better 

" good night tiki "  
" good night mari "

and ( good night chat )!!!


	2. a shocking hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you cry because you feel alone that kills me .  
> let a hug from a old friend make you feel loved again .

Adrien woke up in the early morning because of pain shooting up his side.  
but refused to wake any one to get some painkillers or something a lot stronger , as the pain grow tears began   
flow down .  
when plagg woke up about 3 hours late and went to check on Adrien at 8 am he was shocked to see   
his chosen in tears. plagg had never seen him in tears before .

Emma and Hugo had been told to stay away from Adrien ,  
even dow they knew what to do there parent's had told them to and they did as they wished .

" marinette " old marinette said . somehow she woke up and got ready Emma had let mari some of her cloths and they fit well.  
it was a baggy black jumper with white rims and some black washed out jeans , red and white trainers and her blue hair was down in curls.  
mari walked out of the old looking guest room , down the red hall to a large room at the end .  
in this room was a sofa and table a TV and some game conceals .  
guess she never left that part of her on a roof some where as she turned she saw a grand kitchen one a chef was to cook at .  
Emma and Hugo already sat at the table with there mum cooking oh did it smell good she could have died from smell alone .  
mari sat down just in time to see to red blobs and to a black blob float through the kitchen she wonted to know how chat was doing he look pretty bad from what she saw from Hugo's arms last night .

 

however when chat went down to see if his younger self was okay he tuck one look at the teary eye boy ,  
and his smile fell he was by Adrien's side before the boy new it .  
the younger plagg was trying to hush the boys who's tears fell silent   
" hay it okay " chat said to try to calm the boy him self before he shouted his lady.

when mari hared it she was at her feet as quick as her older self   
" mari stay here please " mari was hesitant to stay but she got back to her seat before placing her head in her hands as tears slipped  
from her eyes .  
" he's going to be ok mari please don't cry " Hugo said pulling mari in to a hug he didn't care that she was getting tears in his over shirt  
he could change it later .

quickly she transformed so Adrien did not see who see is when she got down there she saw Adrien griping on to the blanket with white fisted .  
he was in pain and a lot by the look of thing   
kneeling down by him she help him sip some water and some very, very high dosed painkiller .  
and soon he had no more pain and soon his eyes no longer haled tears. but he was still awake .  
" how you are you feeling know Adrien " she asked   
" better thank you" he said not meting her eyes .  
" it okay remember I put up with him for 25 more years and I seen worse in my life " she saw pointing at her chat   
" your not mad "   
" no kitty " she said running a hand through his hair confuting him   
" thanks " he said finely meeting her eyes his eye now full of thankfulness .

meanwhile mari had calmed thanks to Hugo and Emma and they had started playing mega strike ten and   
amazingly with out even playing the game once see beat both of them six times .  
when marinette came up , mari was gone from the game sofa to her side in seconds .  
" how is he " mari had been worried for hour now .  
" he's fine he was in some pain and he wouldn't calm down at first "   
" will I be able to see him soon"   
" yes if you see him out of costume he wont be able to transform him self for a couple more days or even a week or two"  
" really a week or two before he can be chat again " still not liking the idea of seeing under the mask jet but she missed him so much   
just a set of stairs cream colour and photos on the wall of her future life with chat she sat at top of the steps for hours thinking what she can do what she should do .

and the a small cat appeared  
" are you chats lady " it said " yeah I guess I will be one day "  
" your mari I believe "   
" yeah it is , is he ok "  
"yeah that what I wonted to talk to you about , he laying down there feeling alone not saying much has changed but I can tell he really needs a hug and who better then his lady "mari frowned  
" do you think he will be happy its me " plagg shock his head at the girl   
" he is going to think he died and gone to heaven and back "   
" really " she smiled at that " sure of it "  
" he down there if you wont to see him "   
she stud up   
" thanks plagg "  
with that see started walking down the stairs 

 

"3"

 

 

"2"

 

 

 

"1"

 

 

 

 

trip 

 

 

 

 

 

.!!!!!!


	3. One door and one stupid promise broken

3 

 

2

 

1

 

 

trip .

 

 

Of all things she could have done she tripped .  
some how she saved her self , ladybug look must rub off on me sometimes .

" bang " it wasn't very load just every one hear did but no one came to look to see if see was okay they just carried on going like normal amazingly she end up siting at the bottom of the stairs .

 

Slowly she poked her head out to see where the older chats head was .  
She got and started to walk over .  
" hello little lady see you made up your mind " the older chat said "yeah I did where is my chatton "  
" it's been some time since I be called chatton , he down the hall at the end room ,I 'm sure he will be happy to see you "  
" thanks " with that she started to walk down the hall it had red walls fill with more photos .

The door he was behind that old wood door waiting .  
Mari wonted to open the door but she all so wonted to turn and run .

This door was in-between seeing who chat is ,  
that closet door almost 2 years ago when she said " no it safe if no one know not even us " and closing the door  
but now she is going opening that door she shut .  
Marinette was know going back on that promise and she didn't care , she was braking it .

Mari tuck a step forward she placed her hand on the metal handle and she opened it .  
The room was dark but she could see the small bed side lamp and his eye .  
Green eyes glowing in the dark room , shock going though them  
all this because she walk in the rom door .

" hello chatton " her voice was calm and still  
" my lady , what you doing here I can't transform " panic flowing in his voice .  
" I know, I don't care . I had to see you and I wont to know your name ." she need he was smirking know and slowly she walk closer to bed side away from the door .  
" you sure you know when you see my face you will be head over paws for me "  
" how can I when I already am kitty " she heard him tack in a breath finely she could see him .  
"a -Adrien " Adrien was chat , he loved her , oh my chat.  
" mari ,my lady ,my princess" her his first friend , the one we loved  
" well that explains way I can fall in love with two people I think I have a type "  
she love both sides of me , slowly she started running her fingers through his hair .  
" that I believe you do my lady " they would have laugh if it wouldn't have hart him.  
they were smiling to each overs lost in the overs eyes . 

 

They have a lot more coming for them but right now they were happy .


	4. a paw or hand o help need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tap tap tap thud   
> ok do you get it

smile down at him .

" kitty you know its getting late and you need rested "

him smile flattened a sadness showing across his face

" okay my lady I will see you tomorrow then "

" yes Adrien you will tomorrow "

" tomorrow "

with that she got up off the bad side she was at , he had already closed his eyes .

slowly she kiss him on the forehead , _only the forehead okay calm down_.

_mari herd him mumble something but it was un audible for now at lasted._

_~~~~_

As she turned around he closed his eye slipping in to his slumber . he felt mari kiss his forehead

he smile before saying " thank you " he new it would be to deaf ears but he said it anyway . 

she shut the door only to fall to the ground .

marinette knees whet and she land with a thud .

she couldn't get rid of her smile , because it was him from sunshine blonde hair to green eyes .

it was him **Adrien the one she love on both sides and he was ~~alive~~ .fine **.

slowly she got up and walked up stairs to see the ...

 

_the old ~~chat~~ ~~~~Adrien standing there next to the one day to be her ._

_they look beautiful together it was grace and love and , and freedom that's what they were ._

_Hugo and Emma walked to stand with them  it was one day going to be her ._

 

 _ **that's who she is who she will become all in one who they will become together**_ .

 

 

_with that she fell a sleep with a warm feeling of hope inside her_

_good night Adrien she whispered knowing tomorrow was going to be new and happy for a bright reason   ._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_tomorrow ._

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
